PAP SMEAR
by Nana Lee Jeno
Summary: Pap Smear adalah hal penting yang perlu wanita dewasa lakukan untuk mendeteksi dan mencegah terjadi kanker serviks pada dirinya. Namun, jika dokter yang menanganinya adalah lelaki apalagi sedikit err.. menggoda mungkin, bagaimana?


**PAP SMEAR**

 **SUMMARY:**

Pap Smear adalah hal penting yang perlu wanita dewasa lakukan untuk mendeteksi dan mencegah terjadi kanker serviks pada dirinya

Namun, jika dokter yang menanganinya adalah lelaki apalagi sedikit err.. menggoda mungkin, bagaimana?

 **WARNING:**

 **THIS IS FANFIC WITH RATED M**

 **GS FOR UKE**

 **SMUT NC AND ROMANCE**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka

Cast milik Tuhan YME, Orangtua mereka, agensi mereka dan fans mereka

 **IDE MURNI MILIK SAYA!**

 **JIKA TERDAPAT KESAMAAN CERITA DAN ALUR, MERUKAPAN UNSUR KETIDAK SENGAJAAN!**

 **BUKAN REMAKE ATAU PLAGIAT!**

 **Mark Lee x Lee Jeno (GS)**

 **MARKNO COUPLE**

Hope Guys Like It! ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

"Nyonya Jung Jeno, silahkan!" ujar seorang suster pada seorang wanita

Jeno –wanita tersebut- berdiri dan merapikan bajunya terlebih dahulu kemudian mengikuti suster tadi menuju sebuah ruangan. Setelah sampai di ruangan paling ujung, ia dan suster tersebut berhenti pada ruangan dengan plakat 'Ruang Pap Smear'.

"Silahkan masuk, nyoya" ujar suster tersebut dan membukakan pintunya untuk Jeno

"Ne, gamsahamnida" balas Jeno sambil membungkuk sopan

.

.

.

Seorang dokter tengah memeriksa beberapa hasil test pasien yang menjalani Pap Smear seminggu atau dua minggu yang lalu. Sesekali Mark –dokter tersebut- membenarkan letak kacamata bacanya yang turun.

"Permisi.." ujar seseorang

"Oh, silahkan masuk!" sahut Mark pada pasien terakhirnya

Seorang wanita –atau lebih tepatnya wanita yang masih tampak gadis- masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Ia tersenyum ramah pada pasiennya.

"Selamat datang, nona" sambut Mark sambil mengulurkan tangan

.

.

.

"Permisi.." ujar Jeno sambil memasuki ruangan tadi

"Oh, silahkan masuk!" sahut sang dokter

Dapat jeno lihat seorang pria berjas dokter tengah menyambutnya dengan tersenyum ramah. Awalnya Jeno ragu, namun ia membalas senyuman tersebut.

" _Mungkin ia bagian resepsionisnya"_ inner Jeno

"Selamat datang, nona" sambut dokter tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangan

"Ah, ne uisa-nim" balas Jeno sambil menjabat tangan sang dokter

"Saya dokter Lee MinHyung, atau panggil saja Mark uisa" ujar dokter tersebut "Oh ya, silahkan duduk" ajak Mark uisa padanya

Jeno mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi disisi kiri Mark uisa.

"Oh ya, sebelum melakukan pap smear silahkan isi bagian identitas pada formulir ini. Hanya bagian identitas saja" perintah Mark uisa sambil menyodorkan form padanya

Jeno hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai mengisi formulir bagian identitas seperti yang diperintakahn. Setelah mengisi identitasnya, Jeno memberikan kembali form tersebut pada sang dokter.

Mark membaca identitas Jeno sekilas dan kembali memberikan atensinya pada sang pasien.

"Baiklah nyonya Jung, atau agar lebih akrab saya panggil nyonya Jeno saja. Boleh?" tanya Mark pada Jeno yang hanya dijawab senyuman "Apa Anda sudah tahu persyaratan melakukan pap smear?" lanjut Mark yang dijawab anggukan oleh Jeno

"Usia 23 tahun. Kukira Anda masik 18 tahun, nyonya Jeno. Anda tampak awet muda sepertinya" canda Mark ketika mengetahui usia Jeno

"Ah, uisa-nim bisa saja" jawab Jeno malu

"Anda sudah memiliki anak?" tanya Mark

"Baru 1, uisa-nim" jawab Jeno

"Apa Anda sedang dalam kondisi menstruasi, hamil atau menyusui saat ini?" tanya Mark lagi

"Aniyo, uisa-nim" jawab Jeno

"Kapan terakhir kali menstruasi?"

"Sekitar 10 hari yang lalu"

"Apakah pernah mengalami keguguran atau pernah menggugurkan kandungan?"

"Aniyo, uisa-nim"

"Apakah sekitar 2-3 hari yang lalu Anda berhubungan suami-istri dengan suami Anda?"

Jeno tampak ragu menjawabnya, lebih tepatnya malu.

"A-aniyo, uisa-nim" jawab Jeno gugup

"Apakah suami Anda tahu Anda akan melakukan test ini?" tanya Mark terakhir

"Saya tidak memiliki suami" cicit Jeno

Mark menautkan alisnya bingung. Tidak memiliki suami tetapi sudah punya satu anak? Batin Mark curiga.

"Saya tidak punya suami, lebih tepatnya pernah. Saya dan suami saya berpisah tepat saat usia kandungan saya bulan keempat" terang Jeno seraya membantah pikiran negatif Mark

"Ah, mianhae. Saya tidak tahu jika Anda berpisah dengan suami Anda" ujar Mark

"Gwaenchana, uisa-nim" jawab Jeno sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah, mari ikut saya ke ruang periksa!" seru Mark dan berdiri dari duduknya

Jeno mengikuti Mark menuju salah satu bilik di ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Nah, nyonya Jeno. Silahkan Anda lepas baju dan bra Anda" perintah Mark yang kini sudah siap dengan semua perlengkapan testnya

"Maaf?" tanya Jeno bingung

"Bisakah Anda melepas baju dan bra Anda? Pertama, kita akan melakukan test deteksi kanker payudara. Jika Anda memakai kaos, mungkin itu lebih memudahkan karena hanya disingkap ke atas. Tapi, karena Anda memakai kemeja saat ini, bagaimana saya bisa melakukan test tersebut pada Anda?" jelas Mark dibalik masker pelindung

"Tapi, uisa-nim. Anda itu namja! Bagaimana-" bantah Jeno namun terpotong

"Sayalah yang memang akan memeriksa Anda, nyonya Jeno. Sayalah dokternya" tegas Mark

Jeno tampak ragu sejenak. Ini terasa tabu karena yah, siapa yang akan bersedia bertelanjang dada dihadapan laki-laki yang bukan suaminya? Kecuali jika mereka adalah wanita penghibur. Batin Jeno.

"Anda tenang saja, nyonya Jeno. Saya tidak akan macam-macam pada Anda. Percaya pada saya, okey?" tenang Mark sambil mengelus lengan Jeno

Jeno menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Namun perlahan, ia mulai membuka kancing kemeja berwarna creamnya satu persatu.

"Lebih baik saya tak menghadap Anda, sepertinya" ujar Mark sambil tersenyum

Sambil menunggu Jeno selesai membuka bajunya, Mark mencuci tangannya terlebih dahulu dengan air pada baskom dan memakai sarung tangan.

"Sudah, uisa-nim" seru Jeno

Mark menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Jeno dan tertegun sejenak. Jeno tampak berusaha menutupi payudaranya dengan kedua lengannya. Namun tetap saja, Mark masih tetap bisa melihat kedua payudara Jeno.

Mark mencoba meneguk salivanya, gugup. Tubuh Jeno sangat menggoda, jika ia boleh jujur. Perut rata dan pinggang rampingnya yang tampak indah serta kulit putih mulus yang halus tanpa cacat. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Mark melihat tubuh seorang wanita –mengingat ia adalah dokter pap smear-. Tapi tetap saja, ia takjub dengan tubuh indah Jeno. Apalagi begitu ia melihat kedua payudara wanita tersebut, tidak begitu besar namun menggiyurkan dan tampak masih kencang.

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran kotor yang sempat menghinggapi kepalanya. Ia mulai berjalan mendekati Jeno yang menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Nyonya Jeno, bisakah Anda mengangkat kedua tangan Anda ke belakang kepala?" tanya Mark sedikit memerintah

Jeno mendongakkan kepalanya sebentar. Kemudian menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Ia malu, sungguh. Jika ia mengangkat tangannya, itu berarti Mark akan melihat payudaranya langsung? Batin Jeno.

"Nyonya, saya akan memeriksa payudara Anda. Jika Anda menutupinya, bagaimana cara saya memeriksanya?" bujuk Mark agar Jeno mau melakukan perintahnya

Namun sayang, Jeno masih tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Baiklah, saya akan berada dibelakang Anda. Saya akan memeriksa dari belakang, agar Anda tidak malu melakukannya. Bagaimana?" tawar Mark mengalah

Ia berjalan ke belakang tubuh Jeno. Dapat ia hirup aroma rambut Jeno yang begitu wangi.

"Tolong angkat tangan Anda ke belakang kepala" perintah Mark

Dengan ragu, Jeno mengangkat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepalanya. Dapat ia rasakan Mark menarik kedua tangannya lebih ke belakang. Lebih tepatnya ke belakang kepala Mark. Tubuh Jeno sedikit gemetar karena gugup. Sungguh, posisinya sangatlah tak patut dilihat saat ini menurut Jeno.

"Apakah Anda nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini? Anda tenang saja dan jangan tegang, okey" tenang Mark mengetahui kegugupan Jeno

Jeno menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu merasakan hembusan nafas hangat milik Mark pada leher belakangnya. Ditambah dengan suara rendah milik sang dokter yang membuatnya merinding.

"Maaf, permisi.." ujar Mark dan mulai mengarahkan kedua tangannya pada payudara Jeno

"Sssshhh.." desah Jeno refleks begitu Mark baru saja menempelkan kedua tangannya pada payudara miliknya

Mark berusaha tenang begitu Jeno mengeluarkan desahan tak disengajanya, Namun tetap saja, itu bisa mempengaruhi konsentrasinya.

Mark mulai meraba-raba kedua payudara Jeno pelan. Sesuai ekspetasinya, kedua payudara Jeno benar-benar kencang dan kenyal serta pas dengan ukuran kedua telapak tangannya. Mark meraba payudara Jeno mulai dari bawah ketiak hingga belahan payudara Jeno. Sesekali mark merabanya kesamping atau dari atas ke bawah.

Selesai meraba, mark mulai sedikit memijat pelan payudara Jeno guna mencari apakah ada benjolan yang keras di dua payudara indah ini. Lagi dan lagi, Mark sangat memuji payudara Jeno yang terasa halus sekali meski Mark menggunakan sarung tangan. Mark merasa seperti memegangangnya secara langsung.

"Sssshhh.. Uuunghh.." lenguh Jeno begitu merasakan intesitas pijatan Mark pada dua payudaranya meningkat

Jeno sendiri sebenarnya sudah berusaha menahan diri agar tidak mendesah atau melenguh manja. Tapi karena sentuhan Mark yang entah mengapa terasa begitu membuai dirinya, ia tak bisa mengontrol kedua bibirnya untuk tidak mendesah.

"AAAH! Sssshh.. Uuummhh.. Aaahhh.." desahan kembali mengalun indah dari kedua bibir Jeno begitu Mark memutar kedua payudaranya berlawanan arah jarum jam

Sentuhan Mark benar-benar bisa membuatnya gila dan nikmat. Tanpa sadar, ia meremas surai bealakang Mark untuk melampiaskan kenikamtan yang ia terima dari payudaranya.

"Uuuunghh... Hhhhnghh.. Sssshhh.. Mmhhh.." desah Jeno sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Mark merubah gerakannya menjadi meremas-remas kecil kedua payudaranya

Mark adalah dokter sehingga ia tahu jika meremas payudara terlalu keras akan berdampak buruk karena bisa saja menyebabkan kapur susu dalam payudara rusak. Sebenarnya pemeriksaan pada payudara Jeno sudah selesai. Namun Mark masih enggan menghentikannya.

"U-Uisaaahhh.. Aaaahhh.." racau Jeno sambil memejamkan matanya tak kuat

Mark menghentikan pemeriksaan pada pauydara Jeno dan memegang pinggang ramping wanita tersebut. Karena Jeno bisa ambruk kapan saja karena kakinya sudah terasa lemas.

"Payudaramu baik-baik saja. Sepertinya kau merawat mereka dengan baik" puji Mark sambil tersenyum

Jeno menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Mark.

"Nah, sekarang kita akan memeriksa vagina Anda nyonya Jeno. Silahkan Anda lepas rok dan underware Anda" seru Mark

Jeno mendongakkan kepalanya seketika dan menatap horror pada Mark. Haruskah ia benar-benar bertelanjang bulat dihadapan Mark sekarang? Batin Jeno.

"E-eung, uisa-nim. B-bolehkah aku memakai pakaian atasku lagi?" tanya Jeno ragu

"Ahh, tidak perlu. Anda bisa memakainya nanti jika pemeriksaan kita selesai. Sementara, Anda bisa memakai- SIAL!" umpat Mark begitu sadar jika tidak ada baju khusus di ruangan ini

Mark merutuk dalam hati ketika ia lupa jika ia tak meminta baju khusus perawatan.

"Sementara Anda bisa menutupi tubuh bagian atas Anda dengan ini" ujar Mark sambil melepas jas dokternya

Meski Mark mengenakan kemeja, tapi Jeno tahu jika dada Mark terlihat bidang dan otot lengannya yang kekar. Jeno membayangkan betapa nyamannya jika ia bisa bersabdar pada dada tersebut. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menepisnya.

"Silahkan Anda melepas rok dan underware Anda!" ujar Mark sambil membentangkan jasnya yang kini hanya menampakkan kepala Jeno

Mark memalingkan wajahnya saat Jeno melepas rok beserta dalaman yang wanita itu pakai. Setelah itu, Mark menempelkan jasnya pada dada Jeno untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atas wanita tersebut.

"Mari, silahkan Anda berbarinng disini" ujar Mark sambil menggiring Jeno menuju meja pemeriksaan

"Silahkan naik dan duduk dengan nyaman" perintah Mark sambil menyiapkan alat-alat pemeriksaan

Jeno sedikit kesulitan karena meja tersebut cukup tinggi. Hingga tiba-tiba dua lengan kekar mengangkat tubuh rampingnya.

"Saya bantu, nyonya Jeno" tawar Mark

Jeno mengalungkan satu lengannya pada leher Mark dan lengan lain untuk menahan jas Mark agar tidak jatuh.

Mark mendudukkan Jeno di meja periksa dan menarik sebuah bangku untuk ia duduki.

"Nah, nyonya Jeno. Silahkan letakkan kedua kaki Anda disini" perintah Mark sambil mengangkat kaki Jeno untuk diletakkan pada tatakan kaki

Kini Jeno tengah mengakang lebar dengan Mark yang ada dihadapannya.

"Saat saya memasukkan sesuatu, Anda tidak perlu tegang. Karena ini pertama kalinya bagi Anda, mungkin Anda akan merasa sedikit risih ketika alat tersebut masuk. Baiklah, ayo kita mulai pemeriksaanya" ujar Mark dan menyingkap sedikit jasnya untuk melihat vagina Jeno

Namun Jeno menutup kembali jas Mark ke vaginanya dan menguncinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ada apa, Nyonya? Ini memang prosedur pemeriksaannya" tanya Mark heran

Ia tahu Jeno malu sedari awal. Namun entah mengapa ia bisa bersabar padahal jika ini adalah pasien lain bukan Jeno, Mark sudah berteriak marah.

"Nyonya, percayalah pada saya. Saya tidak akan macam-macam. Anda bisa memegang janji saya" yakin Mark berusaha menghapus keraguan Jeno

Ingin segera cepat berakhir, Jenopun mematuhi perintah Mark untuk sedikit menyingkap jas milik sang dokter dan menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Sungguh, ia malu harus mengangkang dihadapan Mark seperti saat ini. Jeno memainkan jas milik Mark untuk mengalihkan rasa gugupnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Mark meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Setelah disajikan pemandangan oayudara milik Jeno, kini ia di sajikan pemandangan vagina wanita tersebut. Vagina milik Jeno sungguh mulus bebas bulu dan tampak putih bersih sedikit kemerahan dibagian dalam dan lubangnya.

Dan perlu diingatkan sekali lagi, Mark adalah seorang dokter pap smear. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat yang seperti ini tapi ia tak pernah segugup ini untuk menangani pasiennya. Jeno benar-benar membuatnya tergoda. Entah karena apa, tapi sungguh Jeno bisa menghancurkan pertahannya kapan saja.

Perlahan, Mark mulai memegang vagina luar bagian vulva Jeno dan membuka labia wanita tersebut untuk memastikan kondisi apakah bagian ini baik-baik saja.

"HHHMMPHH.." desah Jeno tertahan ketika Mark menyibak labia miliknya

Mark memijat-mijat bagian tersebut pelan agar saat Mark memasukkan speculum nanti Jeno tidak merasa sakit.

"Uuuukhhh.." lenguh Jeno sambil meremas jas milik Mark

Mark mengambil speculum dan memasukkannya secara perlahan pada vagina Jeno.

"Aakh!" pekik Jeno ketika merasakan sesuatu masuk kedalam lubang vaginanya

"Sst, rileks nyonya. Jangan tegang, okey. Rileks.. Rileks.." tenang Mark sambil mengusap paha bagian dalam Jeno dan meniup-niup vagina Jeno untuk mengalihkan rasa risih tersebut

Jeno menahan nafasnya ketika Mark meniup-niup vaginanya. Terasa hangat dan nyaman. Jeno mendongakkan kepalanya merasakan usapan lembut Mark pada paha dalamnya.

Jujur, ini adalah perlakuan terintim pertama Mark pada pasiennya. Mark tak pernah melakukan ini pada pasien siapapun selama 3 tahun ia menjadi dokter pap smear. Bahkan pernah ada sosok ibu muda seperti Jeno yang terang-terangan menggodanya. Ia terus mendesah selama pemeriksaan dari payudara hingga vagina. Namun bukannya tergoda, Mark malah merasa jijik pada wanita tersebut.

Berbeda dengan Jeno. Ia memperlakukan wanita ini dengan begitu spesial. Bahkan tanpa mendesahpun, sejujurnya Jeno sudah menghancurkan pertahanan Mark hanya dengan tubuh indahnya. Namun Mark berusaha keras agar ia tak menghabisi Jeno saat ini juga.

Setelah memastikan letak speculumnya benar, Mark mengambil sebuah spatula khusus dan mengorekkannya pada bagian luar mulut rahim Jeno untuk mengambil lendirnya sebagai sample.

"Aaaanghh... Sssshhh.. Mmmhhhh.." desah Jeno saat mersaa ada sesuatu lain yang masuk

Setelah berhasil menngambil sample pertama, kemudian Mark mengoleskannya pada gelas test dan mengambil alat lain berupa sikat seperti sapu untuk mengecek bagian mulut hingga rahim bagian dalam. Mark mengorek bagian tersebut untuk mengambil lendirnya. Dan betapa kagetnya Mark begitu tahu lendir milik Jeno sangat banyak dibagian itu.

"Uuuungh... Nghhhh.. Aaaahhh.. Aaaahhh.." racau Jeno sambil menggerakkan kepalanya tak tentu ketika Mark mengorek terlalu dalam

Setelah tahap ini selesai, Mark kembali mengoleskan lendir tersebut pada gelas test dan melepas speculum yang menancap tadi perlahan.

Jeno menghembuskan nafasnya lega begitu benda tersebut lepas.

Mark menyingkirkan alat-alat tadi sedikit jauh. Mark kembali memijat-mijat pelan labia milik Jeno untuk menghilangkan rasa risih yang tersisa. Sebenarnya ini tidak perlu, namun Mark tetap melakukannya. Ia usap pelan vagina milik Jeno dan meniupnya.

"Ini adalah proses akhirnya, yaitu pemeriksaan uterus dan ovarium. Sebelumnya permisi, saya akan memasukkan jari saya ke dalam vagina Anda" ujar Mark dan melepas sarung tangannya

Jeno menahan nafasnya sejenak mendengar penuturan terakhir Mark. Dapat ia lihat Mark yang tengah menyibak kembali labia miliknya dan-

"OUUUGHHHHH!" seru Jeno keras sambil mendongakkan kepalanya begitu Mark memasukkan tiga jarinya kedalam vagina Jeno

Mark berusaha keras menahan libidonya yang sudah diujung sejak tadi. Ia mencoba konsentrasi agar tidak memasukkannya dengan kasar.

" _Fuck! Ini sempit sekali!"_ umpat Mark dalam hati

"Eunghhhh.. Emmphhh... Sssshhh.. Aaaahhh.. Uuuukh..." desah Jeno manja sambil memegang tepi meja periksa

"AAAHH!" desah Jeno keras ketika cairannya keluar

Dirasa cukup, Mark mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari vagina Jeno. Ia dekatkan wajahnya pada vagina Jeno dan menjilati cairan Jeno yang keluar.

"Uuuuuungh.. Hhhhmphhh.. U-Uisahhh.." lenguh Jeno ketika merasakan lidah hangat Mark pada bibir vaginanya.

Mark semakin menelusupkan kepalanya pada vagina Jeno. Sesekali lidahnya masuk ke dalam lubang surgawi wanita tersebut dan menggelitikinya atau memainkannya pada klitoris Jeno dan menyesapnya kuat.

"Uisaaaahhh.. Aaaaaahhh.. Stooophhhh iithhhh! Uuuukhh.." rengek Jeno manja

Namun ucapan Jeno berbanding terbalik dengan respon tubuhnya. Ia malah menekan kepala Mark agar semakin menelusup dan meremas rambut dokter tampan tersebut.

"AAAAAHHH!" desah Jeno ketika lagi-lagi cairannya kembali keluar

Setelah Mark membersihkan cairan Jeno yang keluar, ia memberikan ciuman pada vagina mungil tersebut.

Dapat Mark lihat Jeno tengah terengah-engah dan mengambil oksigen secara rakus. Ia menarik satu lembar tissue dan mengusap keringat di dahi Jeno.

Jeno hanya memejamkan matanya merasakan perlakuan lembut Mark. Dapat ia rasakan sebuah benda kenyal nan lembut mendarat pada bibir mungilnya.

"Jeno-ya, bolehkah?" pinta Mark dan membuang jas dokternya hingga terpampanglah tubuh full naked milik Jeno yang menggoda

Jeno hanya menatap mark dengan sayu namun tetap tersenyum manis. Ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Mark.

Mendapatkan lampu hijau, Mark segera menyambar bibir cherry tersebut ganas. Ia raup bibir mungil milik Jeno sesekali memberikan tekanan pada ciumannya.

"Hhhhhmphhh.." desah Jeno yang tertahan oleh ciuman panas dari Mark

Mark menggigit bibir bawah Jeno pelan, meminta akses untuk masuk yang langsung disambut dengan senang hati oleh pemiliknya. Mark membelit lidah Jeno, sesekali menghisapnya atau terkadang menggelitiki langit-langit mulut Jeno dan bertukar saliva hingga keluar dari mulut Jeno.

Mark melepaskan ciuman mereka karena Jeno butuh oksigen. Bibir cherrynya tampak bengkak dan memerah. Belum puas, Mark kini menyerang leher Jeno. Jenopun mendongakkan kepalanya tinggi untuk mempermudah akses Mark. Menjilat, menggigit dan menghisapnya hingga menimbulkan bercak hikey disana. Mark melakukannya hingga leher dan kedua bahu sempit milik Jeno penuh akan kissmark miliknya. Tanda miliknya.

"Uisaaahhhhh..." panggil Jeno manja

"Panggil saja Mark sayang.." ujar mark sambil menjalankan lidahnya menuju belahan dada Jeno

"Aaaaaahhh.. Markeuhhhh.." desah Jeno begitu Mark menyesap belahan dadanya

Mark menelusupkan kepalanya semakin dalam pada belahan dada Jeno. Payudara Jeno terasa sangat hangat dan empuk. Sesekali Mark menggigit atau menghisap daging payudara Jeno dan meninggalkan beberapa kissmark disana.

"Uuuuungh.. Markeuhh aaaahhhh..." racau Jeno sambil menekan kepala Mark yang kini tengah menyusu pada payudara kirinya

Tangan kiri Mark tak tinggal diam. Ia gunakan tangan tersebut untuk menservice payudara kanan Jeno. Ia pijat, putar, remas atau mencubit dan menarik puting susu milik Jeno. Mark terus mengulum puting kiri Jeno keras layaknya bayi yang menginginkan air susu agar segera keluar.

"Markeuhhh.. Eunghhhhh.." lenguh Jeno sambil membusungkan dadanya ketika merasakan sesuatu keluar dari puting kirinya

Mark melepas kulumannya dan melihat air susu keluar dari payudara kiri Jeno dengan deras.

"Woah, aku tak tahu jika susumu masih terproduksi dengan baik, sayang" goda Mark

"Mark.. Cepat minum.. Sakiiit.." rengek Jeno

"Dengan senang hati, sayang.." ujar Mark dan kembali mengulum payudara kiri Jeno

"Markhhh.. Aaaaahhhh..." desah Jeno saat Mark menggigit-gigit kecil putingnya

Mark menyesap semua susu yang keluar dari payudara kiri Jeno hingga habis.

"Hahhhh.. Haaahhhh.. Hahhh.." nafas Jeno terengah karena Mark masih belum puas menyusu padanya

Mark menyatukan kedua payudara Jeno dan mencoba melahapnya sekaligus meski itu takkan muat dimulutnya.

Setelah puas, Mark menjalankan ciumannya pada vagina Jeno. Ia hirup aroma wangi dari vagina Jeno.

"Vaginamu sangat manis, sayang. Sama sepertimu" ujar Mark lalu menjilatnya sensual

"AAAHHH!"

Mark terus menjilati bahkan tak jarang memakan vagina mungil Jeno. Jeno semakin melebarkan selangkangannya begitu Mark menelusupkan lidahnya pada lubang Jeno.

"Markhhhh.. Aaaahh.. Yeshhh therehhh.. Uuunghh.." lenguh Jeno saat lidah Mark berhasil menyentuh titik nikmatnya

Mark terus mengorek lubang vagina Jeno dengan lidahnya bahkan Jeno sampai membantu dirinya menekan kepalanya agar semakin menelusup. Tak jarang ia menggesekkan hidungnya pada klitoris Jeno yang tampak sudah membengkak.

"Markkk-aaahhh.. Markhhhh.." racau Jeno saat merasa akan keluar

Mark langsung mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menghisap klitoris Jeno kuat.

"AAAAHHH!" desahan panjang menandakan jika Jeno berhasil orgasme untuk kesekian kalinya

Bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung orgasme terakhirnya hingga mengalami squirt.

"This is the real showtime, baby" bisik Mark seduktif dan menjilat cuping Jeno

Mark menurunkan celana beserta boxernya sebatas lutut. Jeno yang melihat ukuran penis Mark hanya mampu bergidik ngeri. Ukurannya tidak kecil! Bahkan Jeno tak yakin apakah penis itu bisa masuk seluruhnya dalam vagina mungilnya nanti.

Mark menepuk pelan vagina milik Jeno dan muali memasukkan ujung penisnya.

"AAAKHH!" teriak Jeno begitu merasakan penis Mark berusaha masuk

"Sst, rileks sayang. Ini bahkan baru ujungnya. Kau akan merasakan nikmat jika penisku berhasil masuk seluruhnya" tenang Mark sambil mengusap air mata dipelupuk mata Jeno

Ini adalah seks pertamanya setelah 3 tahun yang lalu ia berpisah dengan suaminya. Jadi wajar jika Jeno merasa seperti masih perawan.

Mark berusaha memasukkan penisnya lagi, namun air mata Jeno juga semakin banyak yang keluar. Akhirnya Markpun memutuskan untuk membawa Jeno kedalam ciuman panjang penuh nafsu untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

Meski Mark masih dapat mendengar isakan kecil keluar dari mulut Jeno, namun tak jarang wanita tersebut mendesah nikmat tatkala Mark sudah berhasil memasukkan tiga perempat penisnya.

"Mark.. masukkanlah.." pinta Jeno

Mark menarik penisnya secara perlahan kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang dan-

 _JLEBB!_

 _BLESS!_

"AAAAAAKH!" pekik Jeno sambil mencengkram lengan Mark

"SHIT! So tigh" umpat Mark ketika penisnya berhasil masuk seluruhnya

Dapat Mark lihat air mata kembali membanjiri wajah cantik Jeno.

"Sayang, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu kasar ya?" tanya mark sambil menghapus air mata Jeno dengan ibu jarinya

Jeno hanya menggeleng dan berusaha tersenyum manis. Ia mengeryit tak nyaman ketika merasa ada sesuatu mengalir di pahanya.

"Mark, apakah itu darah?" tanya Jeno

"Ya, itu adalah darah. Darahmu, sayang" jawab Mark

"Hah, aku merasa seperti seorang perawan lagi" canda Jeno

"Dan beruntungnnya aku mendapat kehormatan untuk mengambil keperawanan seorang wanita cantik nan menggoda sepertimu, sayang" balas Mark

Jeno memukul dada Mark malu.

"Mark, bergeraklah" perintah Jeno

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi Mark mulai menggerakkan penisnya dengan tempo pelan. Sesekali ia masih mendengar desisan sakit dari mulut Jeno.

Semakin lama gerakan Mark semakin brutal dan ganas. Sodokan penisnya pada vagina Jeno semakin kasar hingga membuat Jeno terhentak-hentak.

"Markhhh.. Aaaaahhhh... Fasterhhhh... Deeperhhhh pleasehhhh.. Uuuughhhh..." lenguh Jeno

Mark terus menumbuk titik nikmat Jeno tanpa ampun.

"Ooooughhh yeahhhhh.. Uuuuungh... Morehhhhh..Aaaaahhh... Ssshhhh..."

Karena saking kuatnya sodokan Mark, membuat dua gunung kembar milik Jenopun ikut terpantul-pantul. Mark melahap kembali mulut Jeno dan melecehkan payudara Jeno dengan tangannya. Jeno hanya mampu mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Mark dan meletakkan kedua kakinya diatas bahu Mark agar penyatuan mereka semakin intim.

"Aaahhh.. Markhh.. I wannahhhh.." lenguh Jeno saat merasa akan orgasme

"Together, baby.." jawab Mark

Mark semakin mempercepat tusukannya hingga-

 _CROTT!_

 _CROTT!_

"AAAAAHH!" desah Jeno lega

"EEEERMM!" geram Mark Ketika ia menyemburkan berjuta-juta spermanya tepat pada rahim Jeno

"Thanks a lot, baby. I really love u like crazy" ujar Mark dan mencium kening Jeno sayang

Hati Jeno menghangat begitu merasakan ciuman Mark pada keningnya.

"Oh ya, kau bisa gunakan kamar mandi ini untuk membersihkan diri. Aku harus mencatat sesuatu" ujar Mark sambil membetulkan letak pakaiannya dan memberikan bathrobe pada Jeno

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh ya nyonya Jung, ah maksudku nyonya Jeno. Jung adalah marga suamimu bukan?" tanya Mark yang di jawab anggukan oleh Jeno

"Hasil Pap Smear Anda akan keluar sekitar satu atau dua minggu lagi. Aku rasa hasil Anda baik-baik saja" ujar Mark

"Ah ne, gamsahamnida uisa-nim" ujar Jeno sambil membungkuk sopan

"Ini adalah kartu nama saya. Hunbungi saya jika Anda merasa ada sesuatu setelah melakukan test" saran Mark sambil memberikan kartu identitasnya

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi uisa-nim. Annyeong haseyo.." pamit Jeno

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan nyonya Jeno" balas Mark sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

Jeno berjalan keluar rumah sakit untuk mencegah taksi yang akan mengantarnya pulang. Jeno membolak-balikkan kartu nama tersebut dan tersenyum.

Begitu ada taksi yang berhenti, Jeno segera masuk. Ia memasukkan kartu nama Mark kesaku kemejanya. Namun ia merasa ada selembar kertas di dalam sakunya dan menbbuka kertas tersebut.

' _Terimakasih banyak untuk yang tadi. Itu sangat hebat, sungguh!_

 _Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat dan pribadi, jadi tolong segeralah menghubungiku begitu kau keluar dari rumah sakit._

 _Kau bisa menghubungiku sesuka hatimu, dan meski aku sibuk aku akan tetap meluangkan waktu untukmu_

 _Jeongmal saranghae, Jeno-ya..'_

 _P.S: Kau tiga tahun lebih muda dariku tapi kau sudah sangat pro dalam urusan ranjang :-D_

 _Oh iya, aku mengeluarkannya didalam omong-omong_

 _Jadi jika kau hamil segera hubungi aku dan aku akan dengan senang hati menjadi suamimu berikutnya_

 _Mark Lee_

Jeno hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Dasar dokter pervet!" umpatnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

HIYAAAA APA INI OYY APA? XDDD

Ide ini muncul ketika temen-temen gue lagi cerita tentang Pap Smear ditempat kerja Jum'at kemaren..

Sehingga muncullah FF lucknut nan bejadh ini..

Gimana? Udah hot kan? Tolong bilang iya..

Ini gue ngetik sambil merinding sendiri lhoo..

Kalo kurang hot bacanya deket ama kompor aja.. XD

Review juseyo...


End file.
